


Save Room For Us

by pepipeaches



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae + Jackson are girls, F/F, Jackie Wang my fave ABG, Lesbians, Raves, Throuples, girls just being girls, one of these girls may or may not be pillow princess, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepipeaches/pseuds/pepipeaches
Summary: It's girls' night out. Anything could happen.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Save Room For Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreamhour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/gifts).



Youngji had no idea how she got talked into this.

Actually, she knew exactly how. It happened because the girl she was tutoring wanted to celebrate acing her organic chemistry exam. Youngji was already surprised enough that Jackie wanted to include her in celebration plans, but she hadn’t expected to be invited to a rave.

“It’ll be so much fun!” she promised. “This hot new duo called 97young&rich are gonna be the DJs.”

Youngji had some reservations. The word “rave” conjured up images of illicit raging parties full of twenty-somethings strung out on drugs while Skrillex blasted from speakers and ruptured their eardrums. Jackie, however, painted a different picture. A more colorful, vibrant, and holistic one. Yes, there was EDM and there were sometimes drugs, but rave culture was all about PLUR (“Peace Love Unity Respect,” Jackie explained). She promised Youngji that they would have fun, let loose, and go sober the entire night. 

“I have nothing to wear,” Youngji had mumbled, weakly grasping for an excuse. It was hard to say “no” when Jackie looked at her with those warm brown eyes.

This did nothing to deter Jackie. Instead, her entire face lit up. 

“Leave that to me.”

Now the two were at Jackie’s studio apartment, located about four blocks from campus. Youngji was sitting still on a kitchen stool while Jackie brushed her hair, parting it into different sections. Beside her, the small dining table was covered with eyeshadow palettes, lip colors in a variety of colors, makeup brushes, and whatever else Jackie had decided to decorate Youngji’s face with. Something about the entire experience felt unreal, like something out of someone else’s life.

Girls like Jackie Wang did not hang out with girls like Youngji. The Jackie Wangs of the world were only friends with other beautiful people that owned designer handbags, frequented both boba and vape shops, and spent spring break in Vegas. That was the natural order. 

It did not, however, stop Youngji from having a big fat crush on her. 

She knew it was hopeless. A girl like Jackie would probably end up dating a Kevin Nguyen from Lambda Phi Epsilon that could drive her around in an expensive flashy car that his parents bought for him. Youngji couldn’t compete. At best, she was probably a plain girl charity project that Jackie could doll up for one night. She sighed softly, starting to think that this whole thing would just end in heartbreak. 

“What’s wrong? Did I do the bun too tight?” Jackie asked with a bobby pin between her teeth. 

“It’s not that,” Youngji said quickly. “I was just… Okay, this is kind of dumb, but I was thinking that this is like that movie cliche where the pretty girl gives the ugly girl a makeover.”

“Excuse me, but there are only two pretty girls here,” Jackie huffed, using the bobby pin to secure Youngji’s hair in place. “This is more like Cinderella getting ready for the ball. Think of me as your fairy rave mother.”

Youngji smiled wryly. The comparison, while cute and wholesome, did little to ease her fears. Even if she was transformed into some rave version of a fairytale princess, she knew it wouldn’t last. The carriage always turned back into a pumpkin after midnight.

She sat still as Jackie diligently worked on her face, soft brushes gliding over her cheeks, her eyes. Youngji apologized for the way that her eyelids started twitching while Jackie applied eyeliner and a pair of fake eyelashes. She had never given her own real lashes much thought, but these false ones almost felt like training weights for her eyes. 

"And to finish it off, a little touch of pixie dust..." Jackie hummed, unscrewing the cap to a small container of glitter.

"Is that safe?" Youngji asked, looking at the flecks of silver warily. She always associated glitter with arts and crafts projects, not as something to put anywhere on her face, especially near her eyes.

"Of course it is," Jackie insisted. "I’ve done this tons of times. Just trust me. Close your eyes." 

Youngji nodded, letting her eyes fall shut. She fought the urge to smile at the way Jackie’s fingertips brushed across her cheekbones, smoothing the glitter over her skin.

"Okay, all done."

Youngji slowly opened her eyes again, not sure what her face looked like at this point but Jackie was apparently proud of her work.

"You are so cute!" the blonde gushed, placing both hands over her heart. "You're going to be the prettiest girl there."

Heat immediately crept into Youngji’s cheeks. “I don’t know about that.”

“But I know that,” Jackie said with enough confidence that almost made Youngji believe her. “Okay, I’m going to finish getting ready in the bathroom. I put a bunch of clothes on the bed for you to pick from. You can really mix and match whatever and it should be fine.”

“What about-”

“Good luck!” Jackie shouted, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Once she was alone, Youngji walked over to the full-length mirror. Her hair was styled into two small space buns with most of her hair falling naturally to her shoulders. She was surprised at how much she liked the way her eye makeup looked, not too dramatic but colorful and crisp enough to give her eyes a certain pop. The fake eyelashes were not nearly as large as they felt and actually helped complete the look. The color on her lips was not one she had ever worn before but complemented her skin nicely. She felt pretty. She even liked the gitter decorating her cheekbones.

Youngji turned her attention to the pile of clothes on the bed, trying to assemble an outfit. Everything seemed too bright, too short, too shiny, or a combination of all three. She picked up one garment seemingly made of nothing but straps; Youngji couldn’t begin to imagine how it was supposed to fit on her body. She set the strappy piece aside, trying to find something that she wouldn’t feel completely exposed in.

She settled on the outfit most similar to something from her own closet: a shimmery lilac tube top and a pleated white skirt. As she picked up the skirt, a pair of rolled up fishnet stockings tumbled out. Youngji unfurled them, pursing her lips. If she was going to a rave, she might as well look a little more like the part.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. 

“Hey, you decent? Can I come back in?” 

“Yeah,” Youngji replied, putting the stockings on and pulling them up the length of her legs. “Come on in.”

Jackie entered the room, dressed in bralette made with some kind of holographic material, black high-waisted shorts, and some type of stretchy black material wrapped around her legs, just past the top of her knee. 

“Ah! Look at you. So cute!”

“Do you think this skirt is too short?” she asked, tugging the hemline down her thighs. 

Jackie glanced at the skirt, then back up to Youngji, something dreamy in her smile. 

“Looks perfect to me. You look so good!” Jackie cheered, making Youngji feel a little more secure in her outfit selection. 

“Oh!” Jackie gasped. “I can’t believe I almost forgot the kandi.” 

She hurried across the room towards her dresser, pulling a drawer open, collecting a handful of something.

“Candy?” Youngji asked. “Do people normally give out candy at raves?”

“No, not candy. Kandi.” Jackie turned around and shook her wrists, the plastic bracelets now covering them clacking against each other. “I actually have one for you.”

“For me?” 

“Yes, come here.” Jackie took a hold of Youngji’s wrist, lifting it up as she slid a beaded bracelet onto it. The bracelet was a repeating pattern of purple, pink, and yellow, along with six squares with letters spelling out “YOUNGJI.” 

“This is really cute,” Youngji said, touched. “Thank you.”

Jackie gave Youngji’s hand a squeeze, smiling. “Don’t trade it away, okay?”

“Not a chance,” Youngji smiled back. “Are we ready?”

“One last thing,” Jackie said, sliding on a crossbody backpack. “Well, two, actually. We need to take a photo.” She took out her cell phone, opening up the camera app. “Say ‘we vibin’!” she grinned, putting an arm around Youngji’s shoulders.

“We vibin’?” 

“No, no. Say it like you’re excited. One, two, three-”

“We vibin’!”

\--------  
Entering the rave felt like Youngji had been transported to another world. A world full of LED lights, metallic and reflective outfits, and EDM blasting so loud that she could feel the vibrations move past her shoes and up her legs. She could barely make out the stage far off in the distance, seemingly miles away with how many people were in front of them. To Youngji, the music itself sounded like a jumbled mess of sharp, harsh sounds, but the entire crowd was energized, jumping and dancing around in time with the beats.

Youngjit tightened her grip on Jackie’s hand, starting to feel overwhelmed. She wondered if the thin veil of haze she saw was her imagination acting up or if it was actually permeating the entire area. 

“Don’t worry,” Jackie said by her ear, her voice almost drowned out by the song playing. She weaved their fingers together. “You’re safe with me. Promise.”

And something about Jackie’s words washed a wave of relief over her, the tension dropping from her shoulders. Jackie kept holding onto her hand as they moved closer to the action, the feeling of their hands locked together making Youngji feel safe and warm. If she could, Youngji would pack that feeling in a box and carry it around with her forever. 

As they made their way closer to the center of the venue, a slender girl wearing a skintight, shiny bodysuit approached them. “Hey, ladies!” she beamed, getting so close that Youngji could easily count the number of stick-on jewels framing her face. Sixteen. “You want any party favors?”

“Party favors? Like...glow sticks?” she guessed. 

“Is this your first rave? Cute. Well, I have just the thing for you-”

“We’re fine,” Jackie interrupted. “Going sober tonight.”

“Oh.” The girl didn’t seem bothered by Jackie’s bluntness, shrugging her shoulders while wearing the same bright smile. “Well, if you ladies change your mind, come find me.”

And just as quickly as she had come, she vanished within the sea of people, making Youngji doubt that they would be able to find her again even if they tried. 

“Glow sticks.” Youngji groaned at her own naivety, hanging her head with a loud sigh. “I am so dumb.”

“You’re not dumb,” Jackie frowned. “Youngji, you’re the smartest girl I know.”

Youngji gave a small smile, which only made Jackie continue.

“The smartest, prettiest, cutest, most awesome girl that I know.”

“Now you’re just making things up,” Youngji laughed.

“I don’t tell lies, Youngji. Ooh! I love this song!” 

The song sounded exactly the same as the last one to Youngji, but the way Jackie’s eyes lit up must have meant that at least she could tell the difference. 

“Come on.” She tugged at Youngji’s hand. “Let’s go dance.” 

The two girls moved deeper into the venue, bobbing and weaving their way through the masses to try to find a spot with enough room to dance without getting accidentally elbowed in the face. She tiptoed and could just barely see the DJs over someone’s shoulder, a tall guy with black hair wearing a muscle tee that showed off his tattoos, while the shorter one had platinum dyed hair and was impeccably dressed. 

Youngji wasn’t sure how to dance to this type of music, just standing in place and nodding along to the song as if she had any idea what the digital soundbyte was actually saying. The beat started to pick up, faster and faster. Youngji started bouncing in place, suddenly feeling antsy. 

The beat dropped and she looked over to Jackie who had started head banging, her blonde tresses covering her face every time. Youngji tried to mimic her but felt self-conscious about it. She probably looked like a chicken trying to peck at a single grain, missing every time. Anybody looking their way would easily know that she didn’t belong here, that she was just playing dress up and tagging along with the girl she was hoping to impress.

Youngji glanced around and it became apparent very quickly that no one was paying them any mind. Everyone was so focused on the music and on their own dancing, whether they had any sense of rhythm or not. No one was there to point and laugh at the girl who couldn’t recognize any EDM songs or who didn’t know when she was being offered drugs. It felt almost freeing, like she was being granted silent permission to goof around and look a little ridiculous. 

This still wasn’t her favorite music--it still sounded like a discordant mess--but she could let that go. Let it all go and just enjoy being here in the moment. Here with Jackie. 

She started jumping in time to the accelerating beats, putting more of her body into dancing in time with the song. Or maybe it had already moved on to a new song without Youngji realizing, but she kept jumping, kept dancing. And it was like she couldn’t stop, feeding off the energy of everybody around her.

Jackie turned and faced her, grinning with glee. Youngji immediately felt embarrassed, dropping her arms and ceasing her movements. Why did she have to be so awkward? 

But Jackie just grabbed onto both of Youngji’s hands, pushing and pulling at them, moving their shoulders. Jackie looked her in the eyes, mouthing something that Youngji couldn’t make out. As they kept dancing with their hands joined, Youngji couldn’t stop looking at Jackie, the sound of her own heart beating against her chest almost enough to rival the pounding bass.

Another song passed and Jackie glanced out to the crowd, her eyes suddenly growing wide.

“Oh, hey. Mark’s here!”

Youngji barely heard her over the music but looked in the same direction Jackie was pointing. It was a little hard to pinpoint who exactly she spotted in the crowd but Youngji assumed it was the guy around their age wearing a tank top, the arm holes cut so low that it revealed the tattoos along his ribs. He had a defined jawline, high cheekbones, and a smile that broke straight girls’ hearts. 

“I had the biggest crush on him,” Jackie giggled, still looking over at him. 

As far as first impressions go, it made sense that Jackie would go for a guy like Mark. He was conventionally attractive in a heteronormative way, Youngji noted. Given that he was here at a rave, he had at least that much in common with Jackie and they probably hung around similar social circles. They did make an attractive couple in Youngji’s head, despite the fact that thinking about it made her stomach churn.

“What happened?” she asked, equally wanting and not wanting to know.

Jackie sighed softly, shaking her head, talking loudly over the music. “I tried shooting my shot at a mixer his frat was throwing and he gave me a very quick but polite ‘no.’ And then by the next mixer, well--you see that guy he’s with?” 

Youngji had missed him the first time. Joining Mark was another boy dressed in a white tank top and tight shorts. The peach print bandanna tied around his forehead was cute but the way he was grinding back against Mark was far from it. Something about his face was familiar, like Youngji had seen him somewhere before. In fact, he sort of looked like--

“Jinyoung?”

But it couldn’t be. Jinyoung was the president of the honor society that Youngji belonged to. She was used to seeing him run board meetings about fundraisers, not dance at raves and feel up frat boys. 

“I don’t actually know his name. But anyway, they were making out between taking hits off a bong.” Jackie shrugged. “I guess my gaydar must be broken.”

Youngji felt her entire body go stiff. 

“Yeah. Must be.” 

She knew it. She already knew that Jackie liked boys. Youngji had seen this coming, but it still hurt like hell. Jackie was just a nice girl who was taking Youngji out as a courtesy. Or, at best, as a friend. 

“Anyway,” said Jackie, waving her hand dismissively. “Enough about dumb guys. Tonight is about two hot babes having fun. ...Youngji?”

Youngji flinched as Jackie leaned closer, looking directly into her eyes.

She couldn’t cry. Not now with Jackie staring at her so intently.

“Your eyelash is crooked.” 

Jackie took a hold of her hand, but it no longer felt warm, no longer safe. It just made Youngji feel like crawling in a hole and never coming out. 

“Come on. Let’s go to the bathroom and fix it.”  
\-------

By the time they got to the bathroom, Youngji had calmed herself down. She should have expected this, falling for a straight girl. This wasn’t the first time it had happened and probably wouldn’t be the last. She had to remind herself that it wasn’t Jackie’s fault. Jackie couldn’t help liking guys any more than Youngji could help liking girls. She would get over it. Eventually.

“Always come prepared,” Jackie said proudly, unzipping her crossbody backpack. She pulled out a small tube of eyelash glue, unscrewing the cap. “Hold still, okay?”

Jackie came closer and removed the crooked eyelashes carefully, reapplying a thin layer of glue. After letting the glue get slightly dry, she moved back in and Youngji closed her eyes, letting Jackie set the false lashes back in place. 

“Open your eyes so I can make sure it’s on right.”

Youngji slowly blinked her eyes open. Jackie’s face was close, too close. The way Jackie’s warm breath fanned over her face made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It would be so easy for Youngji to close the space between their lips. 

Jackie cupped her cheek and nudged their noses together. “Boo.”

Youngji put her hands on Jackie’s shoulders, pushing the blonde back firmly. “Stop it.”

Jackie’s brow furrowed. “Stop what?”

“Touching me.” _Like that_ is on the tip of her tongue. _Like you like me the way I like you._

Jackie looked stunned.

“I didn’t realize that you hated it so much,” she said, her voice much more meek than Youngji had ever heard it.

It would have been easier if she did hate it. Hating the touch was not the problem. Quite the opposite. The problem was how much she liked it, how much it made her wish that things were different. The worst part was that it gave her hope, feeding that small sliver of hope that maybe Jackie could return her feelings. 

But all this had happened before. It happened in high school, the night after prom when she lost her virginity to her girlfriend, who then broke up with her saying she realized she didn’t like girls. It happened when she dated a different girl freshman year of college but then overheard the same girl refer to Youngji as “an experiment” after they broke up. Crushing on straight girls only led to heartbreak. 

"I know girls like you, Jackie.” She tried to keep her voice even, despite the growing tightness in her chest. “You think it’s fun to flirt with girls, to kiss your straight girl friends for Instagram pictures. You might even date one, just to try it.” Youngji laughed bitterly, tears starting to blur her vision. “But at the end of the day, you’re straight. You go back to dating boys and go on with your life like it never happened.”

Jackie crossed her arms, frowning. “Don’t you think that sounds a little judgmental? You’re making quite a few assumptions about me.”

“I’m just...done being played with,” she sniffled, reaching up to wipe at her eyes. She softened her tone, realizing how accusatory it sounded. “I know it’s not your fault. It’s mine. I keep chasing girls I never had a chance with in the first place.”

“Who says that you don’t?” Jackie challenged.

“Stop messing with me!” she said sharply. “You don’t even like girls.”

“Who says I don’t?” Jackie protested. “No one’s saying that except you.”

Youngji froze, her heart throbbing in her chest.

“But… but you said you liked Mark.”

“Yeah, like an entire semester ago. Besides, me liking boys doesn’t mean that I can’t like girls.” Jackie let out a frustrated sigh, shaking her head. “Youngji, for someone so smart, you’re being really dumb right now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she whined, affronted. 

Jackie shook her head, grabbing both of her cheeks to pull Youngji in for a kiss.

“I like you. And it’s not me trying to kiss girls just for fun or mess with your heart.” She kissed her again, slower and softer this time. “I really like you, you dummy.”

Youngji felt her heart swell up in her chest. She wanted to say something but the words wouldn’t come. Instead, she just leaned against Jackie, wrapping her arms around the other girl tightly. She hid her face into Jackie’s shoulder, breathing shakily against it. “I’m sorry. For what I said about you. I’ve had some bad experiences but shouldn’t have taken them out on you.”

“It’s okay,” Jackie said, hugging her just as tight. “I understand, but next time you’re running these worst case scenarios in your head about me or how I feel, talk to me first. Promise?”

Youngji lifted her head, smiling softly. “Promise.” She reached both hands up, wiping at her eyes. Tears were still falling, not from sadness but relief. No more torturing herself over what she believed was an unrequited crush. “I just thought… I don’t know what I thought. That you liked me as a friend and didn’t like girls that way.”

Jackie stared pointedly. “Youngji, I made you a bracelet.”

“I… I know,” she mumbled, flustered as she looked down at it. “I thought it was just like a friendship bracelet?”

“I was flirting with you every time we had tutoring,” Jackie laughed incredulously. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, truly meaning it. She had to wonder just how oblivious her insecurities had made her to Jackie’s flirting. The compliments, the hand-holding, the long study sessions at the boba shop, inviting Youngji to spend the night--all those little signs seemed so obvious in retrospect. 

“Don’t worry about it. I guess this means all the times I tried to hit on you weren’t for nothing.” Jackie pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Now, let’s fix your makeup before we head back out.”

\---------------------------------

With her makeup touched up and her heart eased, returning to the rave felt almost rejuvenating. Instead of getting themselves lost in the center of the venue, they opted to stay closer to the back with fewer people and much more space to dance. 

The music sounded less hardcore than it had earlier, like something from an entirely different genre. It was still electronic but it seemed less gritty and heavy and more light and upbeat. She still had no idea what she was listening to, but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she kept dancing beside Jackie.

“Having a good time, sweetheart?” came a voice from behind her. 

Youngji chose to ignore it, pretending she couldn’t hear the stranger over the sound of the music.

Instead of walking away like she had hoped, the stranger moved to stand beside her.

“Having a good time?” he repeated louder, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Youngji shrugged his arm off, stepping to the side. The stranger was a guy wearing a jacket made of some kind of reflective material. From the glassy look in his eyes, Youngji assumed he was drunk or high off something. 

“I’m gay, I only like girls.” Normally, she wouldn’t be so blunt and straightforward with her sexuality, but it seemed like a quick solution to end the unwanted conversation. 

“Yeah, right. What? Is that your little girlfriend?” he sneered, nodding towards Jackie.

Without hesitation, Jackie looped her arms around Youngji’s middle protectively. “I am. So you can stop hitting on my girl and go now.” 

Color rushed to Youngji’s cheeks. They hadn’t had the girlfriend talk and it was most likely just a line to get this guy to leave them alone, but it still made her flustered.

He squinted, shaking his head. “No way. You’re too pretty to be a lesbian.”

“A woman who loves women, actually,” corrected Jackie. She put her chin on Youngji's shoulder. “Just move along. Go have a good time, just not over here.”

“What a waste,” he scoffed. His look of dissatisfaction only lasted a moment before morphing into a smug expression. “Well, if you two are really going out, why don’t you kiss?” 

“We’re not here for you,” Youngji glared, refusing to play into whatever fantasy was running through his head. 

“What’s the big deal? I love lesbians,” he ridiculed. “Go ahead. Own it. Be proud.”

“Dude, seriously, knock it off,” Jackie sighed, her voice devoid of all the usual bubbliness. “It’s not cute and you’re killing the vibe.”

“Hey, asshole.”

Someone had made their way between Youngji and the guy who was trying to goad her and Jackie into kissing in front of him. Youngji couldn’t get a look at their face, but they were tall with short pink hair, their stance firmly rooted to the ground.

“I think you’re done here, so run along,” they asserted, the tone of their voice suggesting to Youngji that they were another girl.

“Why don’t you mind your business? I was just having a friendly chat with the lovely ladies.”

“The thing is, guys like you bothering girls like them kind of is my business.” She curled her hand into a fist, raising it. ”So get out of their faces and I won’t have to break yours. Got it?”

“Fuck this,” he spat. “I’m out. No need to be such a bitch.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The tall girl waved her hand dismissively. “Go cry about it somewhere else.”

This seemed to be the final push to get the guy to walk away, but not before muttering “crazy bitch” under his breath. 

Youngji breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you for stepping in. But I’m sorry you got involved.”

“Don’t worry about it. I can’t stand dickheads like that,” the girl grumbled. Her hair vaguely reminded Youngji of cotton candy. “Anyway. Are you two okay?”

Now that she could finally see their savior’s face, Youngji was awestruck. She had striking features, such as her strong jaw and sharp eyes, almost seeming to contrast with the pastel pink color of her hair. Her piercings glinted when the light would catch them, a stud piercing in her nose and two silver ones below her eye. She had opted to wear a dress to the rave, the top part of it sheer to reveal her neon green bra. Youngji made a conscious effort to look everywhere but at her chest.

“So, you’re totally my new hero,” Jackie grinned. She got close enough to clasp both of the other girl’s hands between her own. “Are you here alone? You wanna hang out with us?”

“Me?” Her voice came out so much softer than it had been only seconds ago, almost timid. Youngji found it hard to believe that this was the same person who nearly got into a fistfight on their behalf. She smiled softly. “Um...sure.”

“I’m Jackie, by the way. And this is Youngji.”

“Beom,” replied the pink-haired girl quietly.

“Well, Beom, should we swap kandi to commemorate our new friendship?” Jackie shook her wrists, showing off the kandi lining both of her wrists. 

Jackie and Beom did a series of hand movements that somehow ended with them locking fingers as they swapped bracelets. It must have been some kind of secret rave code that Youngji couldn’t decipher. 

“I think you gave me this one on accident,” said Beom, scrutinizing the pastel pink and white beads now wrapped around her wrist. 

Jackie shook her head. “No mistake here. A ‘princess’ kandi for a princess.” She looked up at Beom, smiling warmly. “I also think the beads match your hair nicely.”

Beom bit her bottom lip, looking down at her boots shyly. “If you say so.”

“You really came here alone?” Youngji asked. She couldn’t imagine ever coming to a place like this by herself. Then again, prior to tonight, she could have never imagined herself at a rave at all.

Beom nodded. “I used to go with some guys, but they don’t like going with me anymore.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It’s okay, I guess.”

“Why’s that?” Jackie nudged Beom with her elbow. “Were you stealing all their girlfriends?”

Beom was silent.

“Oh. So it’s true. Well, no surprise there. You’re hot,” Jackie said casually. 

Youngj eagerly nodded in agreement, then tried to pass it off as nodding along to the music. She couldn’t be as bold as Jackie and just blurt things out like that. Youngji would never just march up to a girl like Beom and strike up a conversation. Jackie, however, had the uncanny ability to talk to just about anyone with no fear of coming off awkward. 

Beom rubbed the back of her neck, looking a little flushed. “Um….thanks. You girls wanna dance?”

The three of them formed a small circle, dancing along to the music. Youngji knew she liked Jackie, but every time she looked at Beom, her heart beat a little faster. It was normal to be physically attracted to more than one person at a time, she reasoned. Besides, Jackie wasn’t her girlfriend. There was nothing wrong with looking.

A new song started up. It took a few beats, but Youngji’s face lit up once she recognized it.

“I actually know this song!” she cheered. 

It was a remix of a pop song she had on her cleaning playlist. At first, she was mouthing along to the words as she danced. By the time the song got to the chorus, she realized that no one could even hear her if she wanted to sing. And even if they did, she didn’t care. She was allowed to have fun just as much as anyone else.

Youngji had no idea if Jackie could actually hear her voice over the music, but she was smiling at her, almost like she was proud. Jackie took a hold of Youngji’s hand, moving their joined hands above her head for Youngji to twirl under. 

Youngji was facing Beom now, the two of them dancing in time with each other. She grabbed onto Beom’s hand, giggling at how flustered the sudden move made the taller girl. Youngji raised their arms, taking that chance to twirl again.

Both girls took turns spinning Youngji around, the three of them all progressively getting closer as they danced. It made Youngji’s heart flutter, getting to dance with the girl she liked who returned her feelings. But it was also thrilling when she got to dance with Beom. Tall, intimidatingly good-looking Beom who she would never have approached on her own, but was here dancing with her. 

There were few times in life that Youngji took risks, but it seemed that the night had been full of them. Coming out to the rave in the first place, confessing to Jackie, and now she was planning on another risk. The music seemed to drown out those nagging thoughts that were urging her to be more cautious, to play things safe. The what-ifs and second guessing had a place in life, but there was simply no room for it between Jackie and Beom taking turns twirling her around.

Youngji looked up at Beom, their eyes staying focused on each other. She looped her arms around the taller girl’s neck, pulling her down to kiss her. 

Beom froze up and Youngji immediately pulled away.

“I am so sorry!” she cried, dropping her hands to her side. “I-I don’t usually do that sort of thing, I swear. I just...got caught up in a moment. I can’t believe I did that.”

“No, it’s… it’s fine,” Beom reassured her, speaking slowly as if she were still processing what just happened. She lifted a hand to her mouth, touching her lips. “I-I was just surprised. But I liked it. But if you didn’t like it, you don’t have to do it again. But if you wanted to do it, then that’s fine-”

Youngji cut her off, pressing their lips back together. Beom’s kisses were just like her: warm, soft, and just a little shy. She kissed her a few more times, her heart pounding in sync with the music blasting. As Youngji drew back, she fully realized what had just happened.

She kissed Beom. In front of Jackie. She kissed another girl in front of the girl she liked. They hadn’t even had the conversation about whether or not to be exclusive, but something about kissing someone else had to be wrong. Panic began to set in.

She turned to face Jackie immediately, ready to beg for forgiveness and swear that it was just her being caught up in the moment. She would understand if Jackie was angry and wanted to call the whole night off.

Jackie, however, did not look angry at all. If anything, she looked amused.

“Well, I hope you saved some of that for me.” She pouted, putting her hands on Youngji’s waist. “I would also like some kisses.”

Youngji didn’t need to be asked twice. She leaned in to kiss Jackie, more heat behind it than their soft kisses earlier that night in the bathroom. Her hands moved to cradle the blonde girl’s face, pressing closer to her as they kissed again and again until breaking apart for some air.

Jackie glanced over Youngji’s shoulder with a mischievous grin. “You know,” she said loud enough to be heard over the music. “I also wouldn’t mind some Beom-brand kisses." Jackie grinned before puckering her lips in the taller girl’s direction playfully.

Beom hesitated, biting her lip nervously before nodding.

Jackie untangled herself from Youngji and marched up to the pink-haired girl, tiptoeing while Beom craned her neck so their lips could meet. 

Youngji had expected to feel jealous seeing her crush kissing another girl. She thought her heart would drop into the pit of her stomach and that her body would go numb. But it didn’t. She just watched as Beom and Jackie kissed, occasionally readjusting the way they stood given their height difference. Instead of feeling sad or hurt or angry, it made her feel feverish, the heat spreading through her entire body. She could hear her heart pounding in her head, even over the roar of the music.

Jackie pulled away to look between Youngji and Beom, smiling deviously.

“Who’s up for a change of scenery?”

\-----------------------------

Going home with two girls was easily the most spontaneous thing that Youngji had ever done in her life. The three of them stumbled through Jackie’s apartment, barely kicking off their shoes before making their way towards Jackie’s bed. 

Youngji had been with girls before, but never like this. As she slid her tongue into Jackie’s mouth, she could feel Beom’s lips brushing over the nape of her neck and shoulders. When Youngji rolled in the opposite direction to kiss Beom, Jackie’s hands were on her legs, running along the length of her thighs, under her skirt.

At one point, she moved so that Beom could be in the middle, finding it so cute how a girl who looked so cool turned into such a puddle of mush when getting attention from other girls. Youngji rested her chin on Beom’s shoulder, watching her kiss Jackie, that same feverish desire from the rave running through her. Her hands slid up Beom’s torso slowly, coming to a stop over her breasts, squeezing them both which drew a moan out of Beom.

“You know,” Jackie said, moving towards the edge of the bed. “I have just the thing to make this a little more fun.”

Youngji and Beom sat up as Jackie went to dig for something in the back of her closet. 

“Aha!” Jackie turned around triumphantly, holding up a pastel blue strap-on set still sealed in its box. “Well, who wants to wear it?” Jackie asked, giving the package a shake. “Beom?”

Beom immediately looked at the wall, folding her arms over her chest. “Um, I don’t usually…”

Jackie let out a small gasp, her face lighting up. “Beommie! That is so cute. Okay, okay, you lie back and one of us will figure out how to put this thing together.” She tore the packaging open, dumping its contents onto the bed. Jackie turned the box over, glancing over the small text. “Do these come with instructions?”

While Jackie kept looking for directions on the box, Youngji got off the bed and picked up the individual parts. She assembled all parts of the harness with familiar ease, briefly wondering when Jackie bought this and if there was someone she had planned to use it with.

“No instructions. I guess we’ll have to-” 

Jackie stopped once she saw the completed harness in Youngji’s hands.

“Wow. That is so hot. I think you should definitely take the lead on this, then. Put it on.”

Youngji hesitated at first. She felt nervous having two pairs of eyes on her, but as she started to shimmy out of the skirt she’d been wearing and saw how they both watched her with hunger, it made her feel sexy. Desired. Like this was the moment they both had been waiting for. She finished undressing her lower half and grabbed the harness. Youngji caught Jackie biting her lip out of the corner of her eye as she put it on.

“Doesn’t she look so sexy, Beom?” 

“Yeah,” Beom gulped, sitting further back on the bed.

Feeling bold, Youngji crawled over Beom, whose cheeks immediately flushed. She leaned over to kiss her ardently, Beom’s hands going into her hair. Youngji trailed her lips over the other girl’s neck, her hands sliding lower and lower until they reached the hem of Beom’s dress, pulling it up her body. 

She managed to get the dress off her, tossing it without a care off the bed. Youngji had completely missed it in the club, but Beom had a chest tattoo. It was a beautiful piece, several lilies in various stages of bloom arranged in a neat row under the curve of her breasts, with the largest lily in the center. The lilies were connected by thin beaded lines, giving it the appearance of a chandelier. 

Part of the linework was obscured by the neon green band of Beom’s bra, and Beom must have understood the intent behind Youngji’s stare, because she reached under herself to unclasp it. Once it was out of the way, Youngji took her index finger and traced over the black ink, every line, every curve. She came to a stop in the center of Beom’s chest, eyes moving back towards her face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Beom asked quietly.

“Because you’re beautiful,” Youngji said honestly.

Beom immediately grabbed the closest pillow, covering her face. “Stop.”

“But you are beautiful,” Jackie agreed, getting herself a spot closer to the action. She tugged the pillow away and kissed a path along Beom’s neck. Her lips moved up towards her ear, whispering into it. “And you’ll be even more beautiful when Youngji fucks you.”

Beom’s skin flushed.

Youngji brought her lips back to Beom’s, grinding her hips down against the other girl. Their moans were muffled against each other’s lips and that only made Youngji want more, to feel more, touch more. 

Her hands explored Beom’s body, running over every inch of skin that they could. Youngji’s kisses moved lower until she reached Beom’s chest, pressing a kiss to the lily in the center of her tattoo. Youngji cupped both of Beom’s breasts, kissing at the swell of them, encouraged by the breathy whine that left her lips. She flicked her tongue over one of her nipples and heard another noise, but this one didn’t come from Beom.

Youngji turned her head and saw Jackie watching them intently. She had a hand down the front of her high-waist shorts, her cheeks flushed. The idea that Jackie was getting turned on watching them threw more fuel on the fire already burning in Youngji, setting everything ablaze. She locked eyes with Jackie, slowly dragging her tongue over Beom’s nipple, relishing in the way Jackie cursed under her breath.

Beom wiggled beneath Youngji impatiently. “Please. I want it.”

Youngji nodded, moving down between Beom’s legs, pulling her lacy underwear down past her ankles. She pushed her legs further apart, rubbing over her thighs appreciatively. Youngji was about to move away to grab some lube, but Jackie had beat her to it.

“Got you covered,” she winked, stroking her hand along the pastel blue dildo, coating it with lubricant. With her other hand, she ghosted her fingertips over Beom’s inner thigh until she reached her entrance, dipping a finger inside. “You’re so wet already. That’s so cute.”

Jackie multitasked with her hands, one stroking over Youngji’s fake cock while the other played with Beom, slipping a second finger inside of her, pumping them rhythmically. Jackie captured Youngji’s lips with her own, and Youngji’s hands found their way into her hair, their tongues sliding to meet each other. 

Once the strap-on was nice and slick, Jackie focused her attention on Beom, curling her fingers, using her thumb to rub over Beom’s clit. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, her cheeks as pink as her hair. She let out a shaky exhale as Jackie withdrew her fingers.

Youngji scooted forward to tuck herself between Beom’s legs. She pushed inside carefully, leaning over the taller girl. Her hands wrapped around Beom’s slim waist, guiding the strap-on into her, listening to the sweet noises Beom would make. It made Youngji feel so powerful, having a girl this beautiful beneath her, rolling her hips to ask for more.

She put more power behind her thrusts, gripping Beom’s hips tighter as her own arousal grew. Youngji shivered as she felt Jackie’s hands on her, rubbing over the tops of her thighs. She leaned back against the blonde girl, just as eager to get attention as she was to give it to Beom. She had never felt so desired in her life.

“Beommie is so cute, right, Youngji?” Jackie pulled her back into a burning kiss, a hand fisted in her hair. “So cute when she’s arching her hips, asking for more…”

Youngji kissed her back with just as much heat, as much raw want and need. She moaned into the other girl's mouth as Jackie's hands kept running appreciatively over her skin, touching her in all the tight places.

Beom let out a whine, lifting her hips from the bed.

Jackie giggled against Youngji's lips, breaking away and moving over towards Beom. "You are just the cutest," she cooed, leaning down to kiss her. She cupped Beom's cheek, brushing strands of cotton candy pink hair from her face. "Such a pretty girl." Jackie kissed her again, deeper, slower.

Seeing Beom slide her tongue into Jackie's mouth lit that same fire inside of Youngji. That same burning desire running through her body. Youngji pulled Beom closer by her hips. 

Jackie seemed to take this as a hint to back off a little, biting her lip as she watched them closely, hand going back between her own legs.

Youngji started fuck into Beom harder, empowered from both Jackie watching and just wanting to see how pretty Beom would look when she came.

Beom's moans got higher, needier.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped, curling a leg around Youngji’s waist.

And she didn’t. Youngji kept going and going, crashing their hips into each other. It only took a few more thrusts before Beom was whimpering, her skin flushed pink as she gripped tightly onto Youngji's arms, nails biting into her skin.

"Fuck," Beom sighed, loosening her grip. Youngji could feel the way she trembled beneath her.

Youngji moved back, carefully pulling the toy out. Seeing how slick it was now just made her even more aroused.

"That was so hot," Jackie hummed. She moved over towards Youngji, whispering into her ear. "I got so turned on watching you two."

Youngji gulped, cheeks burning. "You did?"

"Yeah. You treated Beommie so well." She played with the straps around Youngji's hips. "Maybe I wanna treat you now."

Jackie smirked, pushing at Youngji's chest until she was on her back. She pulled at the harness, tugging it down past Youngji's thighs.

"Jackie," Youngji breathed. She bit her gently, slowly parting her legs.

Jackie smiled. "Wow. Every single part of you is pretty." She leaned in, pressing soft kisses to Youngji's thighs. "I've never been with a girl like this, so no judging, okay?"

"I promise."

"Good." Jackie trailed her lips higher and higher until Youngji could feel the other girl's breath against her core.

Youngji flinched as Jackie dragged her tongue against her, slowly, like she was testing the waters. "Fuck."

Jackie took this as a positive sign, tracing over Youngji's folds with her tongue, pressing her face in closer.

Youngji gasped, her hands reaching down, gripping Jackie's hair. The sight of the other girl's head between her legs was dizzying enough, but seeing Beom watching them made her feel almost lightheaded. She had never considered herself especially kinky, but she was starting to think that just maybe there was something about being watched that got her more excited. She tugged at Jackie's hair as the other girl swirled her tongue over her clit.

"Not so hard," Jackie whined as she lifted her head, lips shining. "These extensions are expensive."

"S-sorry."

Jackie went back between her thighs, dipping her tongue into Youngji's slit. "I'll forgive you because you taste so good. I bet Beommie does, too." She pressed a lewd, wet kiss against Youngji. "Maybe next time, she can sit on my face while you fuck me."

Youngji moaned, thinking about that exact scenario. How Beom would look with her thighs on either side of Jackie's face, moaning in pleasure. The way Jackie's body might shake as Youngji fucked into her again and again. The idea of the three of them doing more, touching more, kissing more swirled around her mind, those thoughts running wild until Jackie's fingers slipped into her, rubbing at her walls.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried, pressing her hips closer to Jackie's face.

Jackie kept working her fingers into Youngji, her tongue lapping at her clit eagerly. Jackie said she had never been with a girl before, but maybe having similar anatomy was why she knew ways to touch Youngji that made her toes curl.

And then there was Beom, clearly still spent but unable to take her eyes away from the two of them. It made Youngji wonder if she would be as into it, watching Jackie and Beom play around while she watched from the sidelines.

Her walls started to tense around Jackie's fingers, Youngji's thighs pressing against the other girl's head.

"Jackie, fuck, I-"

"I know," she panted. "Just let it happen." She brought her mouth back over Youngji's clit, still twisting and thrusting her fingers into her.

Youngji's entire body shuddered as she came, her fingers curling tightly but careful not to pull at Jackie's hair. She felt like she could sink into the sheets, heart rate slowly returning to normal, her entire body warm and sated. Her legs rest limp against the sheets and she let her arms fall to her side. Jackie moved over her, lying her head against Youngji's chest, catching her own breath.

"Beom, come here." 

As if she had been waiting for the invitation, Beom crawled over to them, resting her head against Youngji's shoulder, her arm draped loosely over Jackie. The three of them stayed pressed together in silence, a quiet moment just for all the girls. Even squished together, Youngji never felt more comfortable.

Jackie was the first one to break the silence.

“I’m hungry.” She sat up, stretching her arms over her head. “Like...for actual food. Should we order pizza or something?”

“Can you even call in this late?” Youngji asked, having no sense of whatever time it was.

“There’s a place in the area that’s open until at least two in the morning.” She moved off the bed to go grab her cellphone, heading towards the bathroom. “I’ll order it and take my makeup off.”

“Okay.” Youngji moved towards the edge of the bed, removing the harness from herself. She already planned on spending the night and removing her makeup, taking a hot shower, and putting on her pajamas sounded heavenly.

“Well, uh… thanks, girls. It was fun.” Beom had also gotten up from the bed, scooping her clothes up from the floor. She quickly got dressed again, smiling warmly at Youngji as she put her boots back on. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“What are you talking about?” Jackie reentered the room, still cleaning her face with a makeup wipe. “You can spend the night if you want.”

Beom continued lacing her boot, although her fingers were working slower. “Are you sure? I can call an Uber. No big deal.”

“Of course I’m sure,” Jackie smiled. “Stay, shower, eat, smooch. It’ll be great. I don’t mind. Do you, Youngji?”

The night had already taken such a stark turn from what Youngji expected. She was just supposed to try out her first rave and then spend the night at Jackie’s in a completely platonic way. She looked at Beom and the idea of just sending her home tugged at her heart. She wanted her to stay. To get to know her better and not make her feel like she was just used for sex.

“Not at all.” She smiled warmly at Beom. “Stay the night. Please.”

And Beom smiled back with just as much warmth. “Okay…”

The rest of the night went along smoothly. The girls all had a chance to shower and change into pajamas, except for Beom who opted to just stay in her bra and underwear; neither Jackie nor Youngji minded. The pizza arrived, hot and smelling delicious as they opened the box on Jackie's coffee table.

"So you really go to raves all by yourself?" Youngji asked. "I felt overwhelmed enough with someone. I can't imagine doing it on my own."

"Well, I used to go with friends," Beom said, picking the pineapple chunks off her slice. "Most of my friends are guys and we used to hang in a group. They wanted to meet girls and, well..." She paused, sighing. "They got kind of mad because most of the girls who came over were more interested in me."

"Well, who could blame them? You're a stunner," Jackie winked.

Beom looked down at her lap shyly. "I guess? I think they look at me and can usually tell I'm gay, but they also assume I like to be more dominant and well...you already know that's not true."

"Well, you can't tell from looking at people," Youngji commented. She had already learned her lesson about making snap judgments with her assumptions about Jackie.

"Exactly," Beom agreed. "Cute girls actually make me really nervous."

They continued taking through the night, nearly finishing the entire pizza by the time they were done.

“So, how should we do the sleeping arrangement?” Jackie asked, turning to Youngji.

Before Youngji could offer any input, Beom was already climbing under the covers, getting herself comfortable.

“Well...I guess that works.”

Jackie flashed a grin before making a dash for the bed. She launched herself on top of Beom, who grunted in response but made no effort to push her away.

“Youngji, come on,” she laughed, wiggling on top of Beom.

Youngji shook her head, giggling before climbing on top of Jackie, both of them piled on top of Beom.

"This is cute and all, but you both will actually suffocate me if we sleep this way," Beom said through a yawn.

Youngji and Jackie giggled before sighing and rolling off. The three of them eventually found a way to comfortably lie side by side in Jackie’s bed. The girls on either side of Youngji had already fallen asleep, Beom with Youngji’s arm around her and Jackie with an arm around Youngji. 

Youngji looked up to the ceiling, listening to the soft breathing of the girls curled up against her. She had no idea where things would go from here, but as she sank into the comfortable warmth of being between two beautiful girls, Youngji told herself those conversations could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no experience with raves and it was also my first time writing girl x girl (x girl) but this prompt really stood out to me the second I read it. I hope I included some of the things you were looking for.


End file.
